Stalking Romeo (1st part of Romeo Trilogy)
by pororo90
Summary: Awal mula ketergantungan Sasuke terhadap Hinata/ Tak ada yang abadi, dan kita tahu hati bisa berubah. Dan Sasuke berusaha tetap mempertahankannya./AU, maybe M, Sasu-Hina/ diedit dan dipublis lewat hp/RnR minna.*Prekuel Cheating Romeo
1. Chapter 1

Saat kutatap matamu.

Aku melihat cinta yang kau tahan.

Namun saat kudekap dirimu, Sayang,

Tahukah akupun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Karena tak ada yang abadi.

Dan kita berdua tahu kalau hati bisa berubah.

.

Dan sulit menjaga lilin tetap menyala,

Di dinginnya hujan November.

.

_*November Rain songs by Gun n Roses_

.

**Stalking Romeo**

**(first part for the Romeo trilogy)**

**By: pororo90**

**Disclaimers: all chara are belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**and I don't take any provit for this, **

**just only to have fun.**

**Warning: AU/M/Typo/gajeness/OOC**

**Sasu-Hina rules.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**You've been warned!**

.

.

_Enjoy this present, minna.._

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga bukan seorang ballerina. Ia juga bukan seorang pemain biola ataupun piano. Ia bahkan bukan yang tercantik dalam angkatannya. Ia hanya sekedar gadis lugu, yang selalu merona jika malu, dan selalu mengucapkan maaf untuk hal sepele yang kadang tidak penting.

Dia tipe gadis yang suka mengalah dan menghindari keramaian. Tipe pengamat, yang diam-diam menilai orang lain. Semua hal tentang dirinya membuatku tak pernah bisa menerka. Dia, seperti cermin, ekspresi yang kita harapkanlah yang ditampilkannya. _Poker face_, begitu yang kupercayai.

Mengenalnya ketika berumur dua belas tahun, dan Hinata yang kala itu berumur sepuluh tahun. Kami akrab dengan ditemani keheningan yang absurd. Kami melewati masa kehilangan yang sama. Perasaan terasing yang sama. Dan menyebabkan kami saling menggantungkan diri. Kami tidak akan menyadari, bahwa kami terhubung tanpa ada ikatan. Saling mengikat tanpa kata-kata..

***Romeo Series***

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring. Awal musim gugur ini agak menjemukan bagiku. Selain karena ku telah menjadi murid senior dan hanya berkutat mengenai ujian yang akan kami hadapi, aku juga memiliki ujian yang lain.

Ujian yang lebih penting. Seperti sekarang.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Menikmati segala keindahan awal musim gugur. Tapi hatiku kosong. Daun-daun momiji yang jatuh pun, tak mampu menghiburku dari kebosanan ini. Aku bosan, duduk di sini dan hanya melihat Hinata di bawah sana, tanpa aku.

Hinata berada di sana, di lapangan olah raga, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi-tinggi. Dan kacamata berframe hitam yang menambah kesan wajah _malaikat_nya. Dia adalah pemandangan terindahku.

Setiap tawanya mampu membiusku, bahkan dari pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang biasanya kusimak dengan baik. Dia berada di sana sedang tertawa bahagia. Dengan seseorang berambut kuning cerah yang terlihat sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan aku merasa dadaku mendadak aneh. Aku megap-megap meski aku bisa menarik udara. Mendadak sesak napas.

.

Sraaakkk—

.

Anko Mitarashi, guru bahasa Inggrisku menatapku dengan seksama.

"_I'm sorry. I feel not good, Miss._" Aku berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Oh," matanya terbuka sempurna, "_Are you oke_?" dia benar-benar khawatir.

Aku menarik napas, menampilkan ekspresi, _aku cukup sakit dan membutuhkan istirahat. "Just little tired, can I go to health room?"_

Dia, buru-buru menyahut, _"Oh, yeah, you should to take rest immediately. Are you sure can going there alone?"_

"_It's allright_." Ucapku. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

Yang kuperlukan sebenarnya bukan tidur di ruang kesehatan. Tapi menatap wajahnya dari jarak dekat dan merebut perhatiannya dari bocah lelaki itu. Apakah aku aneh?

..

.

Agak licik memang. Menggunakan cara ini untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Secara teknis, kami jarang bertemu di sekolah. Dia kelas satu, dan aku kelas tiga. Kelas kami berbeda lantai. Aku sering mengamatinya dari jendela yang yang sengaja kubuka. Berharap ia menoleh ke arahku. Atau diam-diam mendongak ke atas. Dan ketika mata kami bertemu, aku akan melengkungkan senyum sekilas.

Sekilas yang selamanya.

Tapi nyatanya ia selalu menundukkan kepala. Ia jarang berinteraksi denganku. Semua gara-gara _fansgirl _sialan! Yang kubutuhkan hanya berbagi bekal dengan Hinata, bukan dengan jejeran _bentou_ yang di_umpankan_ kepadaku setiap istirahat tiba. Aku ingin _ngobrol_ dengan Hinata, bukan dengan mereka yang mengerumuniku seperti semut kelaparan. Tanpa kusadari, di sekolah, ia bukanlah _sahabatku _yang ku kenal.

Dan kakiku bergerak sendiri.

Aku benar-benar merasakan amarah yang tidak kuketahui. Harus marah karena apa? Dia, _sahabatku_ hanya berbagi minuman. Dan juga saling melempar senyum. Tapi aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk mengambil_nya _kembali. Aku takkan bisa kehilangan dia. Tidak untuk pria berambut kuning, merah, coklat, biru atau hijau sekalian.

Puk,

Tanganku menjangkau bahunya.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Matanya yang pucat menatapku lebar-lebar. Aku selalu menyukai keterkejutannya. Ia akan memasang ekspresi kaget yang imut.

"A-ano, ada apa _senpai_?"

.

Nah, ini yang tidak kusukai darinya. Dia memanggilku _senpai _jika di sekolah. Dan _–kun _jika di rumah. Kenapa? Aku menghela napas. Karena ini bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk berbagi.

Ya..

Selalu begitu.

Hinata punya tempat sendiri di hatiku. Bernama _infinity_. Tidak terhingga. Ia adalah sahabat, adik, kadang seperti ibu. Dan yang lebih penting..

Ia cinta pertamaku.

.

Aku memegangi kepalaku, "Aku agak pusing, bisakah kau menolongku?"

Ia buru-buru berdiri, "_Da-daijobu desu, ka_?" suaranya lirih namun lembut. Menyimpan perhatian yang memang kuinginkan.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Berpura-pura agar ia lebih memperhatikanku daripada bocah berambut kuning yang memiliki warna mata biru cerah. _Type Hinata,_ yang terlihat hangat dan juga menyenangkan. Bukan kegelapan pekat, _sepertiku_.

Dia kemudian membantuku ke ruang kesehatan. Aku mengabaikan kasak-kusuk yang terdengar ketika kami mulai meninggalkan lapangan olah raga.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku hanya ingin Hinata_ku _kembali. Dan aku tak perlu yang lain. Meski kau tahu, cara ini tak mungkin kugunakan lagi.

***Romeo Series***

.

.

Hari-hari yang berlalu semakin membuatku menyesali, kanapa kami harus berbeda umur. Aku takkan lagi bisa melihat dia jika aku harus ke universitas. Atau, apakah aku harus menundanya saja? Banyak pikiran berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Terlalu banyak opsi. Aku, tak ingin kehilangan dia. Meski mungkin untuk beberapa tahun yang singkat.

Kakiku melangkah memasuki lobi, beberapa pegawai Uchiha Sky Tower menyapaku ramah. Bukan sapaan _itu _yang kucari di sini. Tapi _seseorang milikku _yang berada di atas sana.

…

..

Apartemen mewah itu hanya berisi kekosongan jika ia tak ada. Aku tahu, suatu tempat yang kusebut rumah adalah ketika ia berada di sana. Atau dimanapun jika ia ada di sana..

.

_Biiibbb.._

Suara mesin pengaman pintu berbunyi nyaring setelah aku memasukkan kartu identitasku. Aku merasa bersemangat ketika mengingat aku tak lagi sendirian di tempat yang kusebut rumah. Tidak saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Sasuke yang kala itu telah berumur tujuh belas tahun justru dengan sigap menjadi wali Hinata. Kadang, selalu ada yang di dapatkan di balik kehilangan.

"_Tandaima._"

"_Okaeri.._" Hinata menyahut dari dalam.

Tanpa nada kegugupan, dia adalah seseorang yang berbeda jika berada di sekolah dan di rumah. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hatiku.

Meski suaranya yang lembut terdengar lemah, aku tahu kalau aku selalu tahu ia berada di sini. Di sisiku. Karena kami takkan mampu jika terpisah.

Ia seperti biasa, mengenakan apron warna ungu cerah favoritnya, dan tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Aku membayangnkan betapa indahnya jika pemandangan seperti ini bisa bertahan selamanya. _Selamanya yang mungkin takkan pernah ada akhirnya._ Aku membatin.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian akhirnya?" Hinata bertanya riang sambil menyodorkan kue muffin yang masih hangat. Dan juga secangkir ekspresso. Akhir-akhir ini ia bersemangat membuat cemilan-cemilan rumahan.

Aku mengamati kue-kue yang terbalut krim warna-warni. Agak enggan untuk menyentuh.

"Pilih yang polos saja, Kei. Yang polos isinya krim rasa tomat.." Hinata mengambil tatakan untuk mengambilkan kue yang dimaksud. Dan dengan telaten menghidangkannya ke depan mejaku.

Deg!

Entah mengapa aku harus merasa berdebar. Hanya melihat Hinata melayaniku seperti seorang istri. Istri eh—?

_Mungkin aku terlalu capek hingga memikirkan hal yang melenceng seperti ini? _

Aku mencomot salah satu kue yang dibuat Hinata, lalu menggingitnya pelan. Untuk beberapa detik, ia hanya kaku. _Terlalu lezat_, bagaimana sebuah kue yang tampak sederhana bisa membuatku terheran-heran. Kuenya lembut, dan isinya berlelehan di lidahku. Memanjakanku. Hangat, lembut, pas. _Seperti Hinata!_ Ugh..! apa-apaan ini. Beberapa hari ini aku justru memikirkan gadis itu. Terutama saat aku menyadari bahwa masa SMA-ku akan berakhir. Aku akan berpisah dari Hinata.

Agak menyedihkan.

Selama bulan ini saja kau jarang pulang bareng dengan sahabatku sendiri. Lagipula Hinata benci diperhatikan. Dan kami harus menjanga sedikit rahasia kecil, kalau kami tinggal bersama. Demi kebaikan semua orang.

Ya semua orang.

Terlebih jika itu bisa membuat Hinata dalam bahaya.

.

"_..Kun, _Sasuke-_kun._" Panggil Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

"Ba-bagaimana kuenya?"

"Lumayan."

"Ugghh," Hinata lesu, "Padahal kata teman-teman aku yang terbaik. Tapi kamu masih menggunakan kosa kata itu?"

"Jika kunilai hasilnya adalah sembilan. Bukan sepuluh."

Senyum Hinata mengembang, "Betulkah?"

"Ya."

Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang manis hingga membuat jantungku berdesir.

_Ada apa? Ini aneh!_.

.

"Kupikir, aku ingin belajar memasak saja." Ucap Hinata sambil mengaduk cappuccino-nya hingga berbuih. "Aku ingin seperti _okaa-san_.."

Aku terkesiap, apa maksudnya ini?

"Kamu, pasti akan mewarisi perusahaan Uchiha dengan cepat. Aku kasihan jika kamu harus capek-capek membagi waktumu untuk kerja, sekolah dan harus mengurusi aku."

"Hi—"

"Jangan menyela!" potong Hinata.

Gadis itu menarik nafas.

"Kupikir aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah kekek di Osaka. Dan kamu akan lebih memperhatikan masa depanmu sendiri.."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?!" kata-kataku justru berubah dingin. Aku benci! Benci jika Hinata seolah-olah melindungiku begini.

"Kei.."

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tapi aku juga kan menjadi psikiater yang hebat. Agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Agar aku bisa menjaga_mu_."

Sraakkk..

Aku benci membayangkan aku berpisah darinya! Jadi yang paling baik sekarang adalah aku pergi dan tidak mendengarkan ocehannya. Mungkin ia dalam periode datang bulan sehingga sensitif begitu.

"Kei.." Panggilnya.

Tapi aku masih berjalan. Lalu berhenti ketika mendengar tarikan nafasnya yang berat. Aku diam. Dia diam. Kami jadi terjebak perasaan canggung begini.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi lemah. Kamu harus jadi yang terbaik. Apakah permintaanku itu salah?"

Aku melihat ia meneteskan air mata. _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

Aku berbalik, melangkah lebar untuk menjangkaunya. Memeluknya dalam dekapanku.

"Shhhh.." aku menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu kalau nilai Sasuke sedang jatuh. Kamu bukan lagi yang pertama. Shikamaru yang menempati peringkat itu. Jadi kupikir.." Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah menahan sesuatu untuk dikatakan, "Kamu harus berjuang lagi. Dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu.."

"Hinata ini tidak seperti yang kau kau bayangkan."

"Harvard." Potong Hinata, "Seharusnya kamu sekolah di sana kan?!"

Aku menelan ludah, _bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

Hinata mengeluarkan kertas dari saku apronnya. "Aku menemukannya ketika membersihkan kamarmu."

_Ceroboh!_

"Ujian masuknya dua bulan lagi. Tapi kalau kamu masih di Jepang karena _aku_. Maka aku akan sangat marah!"

"Hinata.."

"Ssshhhtt" hinata menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirku, "Kamu harus diam, dan mendengarkan."

"Kamu akan kembali dengan membawa gelarmu. Dan aku akan menunggumu di sini.."

Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa fokusku menjadi ngelantur seperti ini. Bibir Hinata yang tipis dan sensual membuatku mati kutu. Aku ingin menciumnya lagi. Seperti biasanya. Ketika ia tidur..

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

_Aku tahu. Tapi akulah yang tidak baik-baik saja jika tanpamu. _

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun,_ tolong jangan lagi menolak tawaran itu. Aku akan sedih jika kau menolaknya _untukku_."

"Hn."

Kami terdiam beberapa waktu.

"Hei, Hinata.."

"Hmm.." dia tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" _Yang berharga bagimu._

"Apa?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

Hinata menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu, tapi kemudian ia menyerah. Kepada tatapanku yang menyiratkan permohonan. Matanya yang berwarna ungu keperakan menutup. Dan aku tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang lain mendapatkan _sesuatu _yang harusnya jadi _milikku._

_***to be continued***_

.

.

A/N:

Enggak pede nulis school fict. #sigh

Ancur deh!

Speechless?

.

Chap ini mungkin jadi dua chapter.

Hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku saja *yang berakhir mengerikan.

Baiklah~

Tolong dukung saya -_-

RnR ya minna.

Salam hangat Poochan.

.

.

*spoilers

Air mata turun perlahan. Tanpa diduga tanpa bisa di cegah. Segala pelukan ini, apakah akan menghilang jika terbit fajar? Ataukah akan bertahan selamanya di hati kita. Seperti udara yang menjelma di dunia. Begitu di butuhkan, tanpa bentuk, tanpa ikatan. Hanya bertahan di manapun, tapi kita tahu ada. Seperti rasa cintaku Sasuke, tidak terbatas. Untuk segala hal yang kuhela, aku tahu. Kita akan saling memiliki.


	2. Chapter 2

Air mata turun perlahan. Tanpa diduga tanpa bisa di cegah. Segala pelukan ini, apakah akan menghilang jika terbit fajar? Ataukah akan bertahan selamanya di hati kita. Seperti udara yang menjelma di dunia. Begitu di butuhkan, tanpa bentuk, tanpa ikatan. Hanya bertahan di manapun, tapi kita tahu ada. Seperti rasa cintaku Sasuke, tidak terbatas. Untuk segala hal yang kuhela, aku tahu. Kita akan saling memiliki.

.

.

.

**Stalking Romeo**

**(first part for the Romeo trilogy)**

**Story board by: pororo90**

_Dikembangkan dari imajinasinya Ruu Shizuku_

**Disclaimers: all chara are belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**and I don't take any provit for this, **

**just only to have fun.**

**Warning: AU/M/Typo/gajeness/OOC**

**Sasu-Hina rules.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

_Fragmen kedua._

_(two face of angel)_

.

_Selamat membaca.._

.

.

Mereka tahu ini keliru. Ketika ciuman yang lembut telah berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah. Ketika segala hasrat yang mereka coba simpan dengan rapi justru bergolak, melawan. Dan akhirnya menang mengalahkan akal sehat. Menghianati semua orang..

Manghianati Sakura.

Menghianati Naruto.

Menghianati nilai luhur persahabatan mereka.

.

Dan membiarkan nafsu dan kebutuhan akan cinta merajai semuanya. Membunuh akal logika, lalu membuat mereka terjerumus.

Jatuh.

Dan tak tertolong lagi.

.

Hinata tetap terjaga, meski Sasuke telah tertidur sambil memeluknya seperti sekarang. Pelukan erat. Yang tak pernah akan ia lupa.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah penyatuan menyakitkan juga sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan meledak dan berbaur menjadi satu. Sesuatu yang menautkan keduanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tak ada sahabat yang meniduri sahabatnya sendiri.

Hinata merasakan cairan bening merembes di sudut matanya.

***Romeo Series***

.

.

Hinata tahu. Ketika saat itu tiba, ketika akhirnya ia merasaan apa yang disebut dengan kehilangan. Rasa bersalah muncul. Tapi tak dapat mengubah apapun. Hinata tahu, kalau ia terlambat. Ialah, orang paling egois yang pernah diciptakan di bumi..

Hanya karena ia rapuh, maka ia melukai semua orang.

Dan kehilangan Sakura. Satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya yang bisa memaklumi segala hal yang mungkin ganjil bagi orang lain.

Sakura, sahabat Hinata yang juga pacar Sasuke.

Bukan, bukan begitu yang sebenarnya.

Begini, urutan yang sebenarnya.

.

Hinata tahu persis bagaimana Sasuke mempertahankan diri. Jenis perilaku seseorang untuk mengaburkan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ya, salahkan dirinya yang diam-diam mengamati Sasuke. Mengamati perilaku ganjil dari sahabatnya.

Sasuke adalah type mirror disorder. Melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang dirasakannya. Jadi, jika sesungguhnya ia orang yang rapuh dan pemilih. Maka ia justru akan menjadi pribadi stoic yang playboy. Hanya untuk menutupi seberapa kurang dirinya sendiri.

Namun begitu, ia tak perlu menjadi sosok lain jika bersama Hinata. Ia akan berubah menjadi lelaki yang agak manja, yang selalu minta di perhatikan.

Terutama soal urusannya bersama Sakura.

Hinata tahu betul kenapa Sasuke memilih gadis periang, yang sifatnya justru berkebalikan dengan Hinata. Karena Sakura tidak akan mengancam posisi Hinata. Karena mereka berbeda, sama sekali.

Sakura, tangguh. Dan Sasuke tahu, kalau wanita itu mempunyai hati yang lapang, jika suatu saat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Namun bukan Sakura jika ia tidak mudah menyerah.

Memasuki kehidupan Sasuke-Hinata bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima akal logika. Sasuke lebih membutuhkan Hinata dari yang dapat dicerna akal sehat. Menyakitkan, saat kau tahu segala usaha yang kau kerahkan sia-sia. Tak berarti.

Namun, Sakura yakin. Dengan berdiri diantara keduanya sebagai sahabat yang bisa memaklumi segala ketergantungan keduanya akan bisa meredam kekecewaannya sendiri.

Dan berhasil.

Berhasil menjadi sebuah jarak yang setidaknya mengerem tingkat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke. Mengerem tingkat ketergantungan yang membuat Sasukenya sakit.

..

.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan Hinata.."

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Ya, Saku-chan.."

Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju atap sekolah. Membiarkan perbincangan kali ini menjadi milik mereka berdua. Tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, yang jelas akan lebih memperhatikan Hinata.

Angin musim gugur berhembus, Sakura masih menatap langit di ujung sana. Sambil sesekali menikmati keganjilan hening yang menyelinap diam-diam.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku.." ujarnya sambil melihat lagit. Tanpa memperhatikan Hinata yang meremas roknya dengan cemas.

Hinata terkesiap, lalu menunduk. Membiarkan matanya hanya memandangi lantai. Ia tahu, tahu kalau suatu saat akan jadi begini. Takut, perasaan takut menyergapnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang kepergok mencuri roti milik kawannya. Takut jika sang kawan akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku menyerah. Jadi, lebih baik kau bilang padanya kalau kalian saling menyukai."

"Tidak!" kali ini, Hinata membiarkan sisi satunya yang mengambil alih. Bukan Hinata si manis yang tergagap. Bukan Hinata si gadis kecil yang meminta perlindungan. Tapi Hinata-nya Sasuke. Yang melindungi Sasuke. Hinata si tegar, yang membuat Sakura hampir tak mengenalnya.

Hinata mendongak. Menatap mata Sakura sekali lagi. Bukan dengan tatapan segan dan malu-malu. Tapi seorang wanita dewasa yang tahu segalanya.

"Kau membenciku." Tuduh Hinata.

"Ya, Tuhan.. apakah itu yang ada di pikiranmu, Hyuuga?!" Haruno Sakura menatap Hinata nyaris tanpa berkedip. "Aku menganggapmu sahabat. Dan aku tahu betapa kau membutuhkan Sasuke. Dan oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Kau hanya seorang pengecut Haruno."

Mata Sakura melebar. Hinata yang pendiamnya sudah pergi sejak ia membawa gadis itu ke atap. Ia sadar, yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah Hinata yang lain. Hinata yang memiliki sisi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sisi yang saling bergantung. Seperti udara dan partikelnya. Sisi yang kelam dan kesepian.

Sakura menarik napas, "Aku akan merindukanmu.." ia lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau tubuh ringkih sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang imut, dan juga rapuh. Memeluk Hinata yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau memberikanku kesempatan menjadi sahabat dan juga seorang kakak perempuan kepadamu. Terima kasih karena kamu mengizinkanku terus bersama Sasuke. Terimakasih, karena kau membukakan mataku, bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa terus kuraih."

Setetes air mata jatuh. Merubah _mood swing_ Hinata. Membut gadis itu menjadi Hinata yang dikenal semua orang. Gadis manis yang baik hati, yang tak mampu mengucapkan kaliamat kasar yang menyesakkan rongga dada. Hanya menjadi Hinata yang milik semua orang.

"Sakura-chan.. jangan begini" Hinata menelan ludah. "Ja-jangan, jangan pergi karena aku."

Sakura justru tersenyum tulus. Kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku pergi karena keinginanku sendiri. Karena aku tahu, jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Ja-jangan." Kali ini, Hinata yang cengeng telah kembali. Hinata yang menangis dipelukan Sakura. "A-aku sudah per-nah bi-bilang kalau me-menyukai Na-naruto-kun kan," Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Mengabaikan betapa memalukannya dia sekarang ini. Merengek seseorang untuk memaafkan kejahatannya.

Telapak tangan Sakura mengelus surai Hinata. "Kita tahu, kalau cerita itu bohong. Kita tahu siapa yang kau cintai sesungguhnya. Jadi Hinata kejarlah cintamu sendiri.."

"Ti-tidak, Sakura-chan. Ayo, kita lupakan semua ini. Anggap kita tak pernah bicara. Kau-kau harus bahagia ber-bersama Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menjauhkan diriku.."

"Dan membuat Sasuke seperti orang gila?"

Hinata terkesiap, ia meremas ujung roknya lagi.

"Kalau ada yang harus mundur, itu adalah aku.." Sakura menarik napas. "Sejak awal aku tahu, Sasuke hanya memperhatikanmu. Begitu pula dirimu. Tapi aku berpura-pura tuli dan buta. Hanya karena mencoba memahami dunia kalian. Aku jadi egois.."

"Sakura-chan—"

Sakura tersenyum, "Pertama kalinya mengenalmu, aku begitu iri. Kalian seperti dunia yang berbeda. Meski tanpa bicara pun, bagaimana kalian saling menatap, tentu bisa menebak. Bahwa kalian saling mencintai walaupun tanpa diucapkan. Saling bergantungkan diri. Jadi bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan kalian. Tapi sejauh yang kucoba, aku justru menjadi penghalang.."

"I-itu ti-tidak benar!" Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

"Berhentilah menjadi seperti ini Hinata.. Kita tahu, kalau kau terlalu baik seperti ini kau justru melukaiku.."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku memang harus pergi karena orang tuaku pindah tugas. Kupikir, hubunganku dengan Sasuke-pun juga harus berakhir.."

Hinata membiarkan Sakura berbicara semaunya. "Tapi, aku sudah puas dengan rasa penasaranku. Jadi.. aku tidak ingin menyesal."

Tapi Hinata merasa tubuh Sakura berguncang. "namun begitu, aku justru mencintainya semakin dalam.."

"Sakura-chan—"

"Hinata berjanjilah padaku, untuk membahagiakannya.."

.

Aku tahu, kalau semua tak bisa kembali lagi. Keegoisanku telah kubayar mahal. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan sendirian. Atau berakhir kesepian seperti Sasuke. Aku segera menggeleng. Jauh di dasar hatiku, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang normal. Bukan dengan diam-diam memuja dirinya seperti ini.

Ya, aku seorang penguntit. Diam-diam mengawasi Sasuke. Dan membuat dia seolah-olah tak bisa hidup tanpa aku. Tapi, aku hanyalah manusia kerdil yang takut akan adanya perpisahan. Jadi, meski kami saling mencintaipun, tidak akan ada ikatan yang lebih dari persahabatan. Karena seorang pacar hanya membuat kami bisa dipisahkan, tapi sahabat akan bersama selamanya.

***Romeo Series***

.

Aku mengantar Sasuke ke bandara. Melepasnya sebelum ia melepasku. Memasang wajah termanisku untuk ia kenang. Ia akan menjadi yang pertama. Dan aku juga akan menjadi yang pertama untuknya, selebihnya hanya inilah kami. Sepasang sahabat yang memiliki semuanya. Cinta, persaudaraan, dan juga persahabatan. Dan aku rela, menjadi _stalker _hanya untuk membuat ia tak bisa melupakanku. Aku tak bisa, hidup dengan dia yang mengacuhkan aku.

Aku memeluknya erat.

Air mata turun perlahan. Tanpa diduga tanpa bisa dicegah. Segala pelukan ini, apakah akan hilang jika terbit fajar? Ataukah akan bertahan selamanya di hati kita. Seperti udara yang menjelma di dunia. Begiyu dibutuhkan, tanpa bentuk, tanpa ikatan. Hanya bertahan di manapun, tapi kita tahu ada. Seperti rasa cintaku, Sasuke. Tidak terbatas. Untuk segala hal yang ku hela, aku tahu. Kita akan saling memiliki.

***END***

.

a/n:

Haaaiii..

Maaf telat update. ***ojigi.**

Berakhir mengerikan. Saya sudah tahu kalo membuat _school fict_ itu akan jadi jelek begini #tapi maksa.

Jujur, saya sudah lupa gimana suasana sekolah. *ketahuan lok udah tua **n** bangkotan.

Hhuuuffttt.

Biarlah itu menjadi takdir saya, hiks.. T^T

Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah mendukung saya.

rina. fitriana. 3192

uma

ayik

Dewi Natalia

Syuchi Hyu

Samuel D'Luciver

J. Vicko vie

Sa-chan 9797

Ulva-chan

Kirei Neko

Aizy. Evilkyu

Hinata holic

Renita Nee-chan

Rhe Muliya Young

Kirigaya chicka

Rara chan 89

Ore

Luluk Minam Cullen

Celty Fuyumi

Narshashl

Kin Hyuuchi

Lovelysasuhina

YuMin Lee

Aqua Titania

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya dalam menyumbangkan review.**

**Untuk semua pembaca, tak lupa saya berterima kasih juga untuk kalian.**

**Kalian adalah semangatku.**

**yooossshhhh!**

**Boleh meminta review?**

**salam hangat**

**poochan ^^V**


End file.
